


Nipples

by Perfica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipples

Rodney paused mid-spiel, mouth hanging open, finger mid-point. "What? What is it?"

"Heh?"

"That!" he said, gesturing wildly, one large hand nearly hitting John in the jaw. "What is it? I know you're not overly intimidated by me, but at least have the decency to _look_ like you might break into tears at any second. _God_ , even most of my staff give me that."

"It's just that - " John replied, waving absently in Rodney's direction. He looked perplexed. Even his hair looked confused.

"What?" Rodney shouted. "Am I speaking in tongues? Have I suddenly grown horns? Is there a swarm of killer bees headed in my direction?"

Rodney stopped talking abruptly, colour fading from his face as he spun and looked over his shoulder. "Ha. Right. Didn't think so, but it's always good to be prepared for these sorts of things."

He turned back to John and noticed that his eyes had glazed over. "Seriously, Colonel, if you don't spill this very instant, I'm going to give you the lecture to end all lectures. I'm going to ZPM you like you've never been ZPM'd before. I'll deliver such an awe-inspiring explanation of physics that the very fabric of space-time will rip in its wake."

John swallowed, and his tongue appeared and disappeared quickly as it licked his bottom lip. "Your nipples."

"My wha-h?" Rodney's eyes shot down at his chest as his hands came up in a protective position.

"Your nipples," John said. Rodney's eyebrows shot up. Was the Colonel's voice always this husky?

"My...nipples," Rodney stated. His fingers rubbed lightly over the offending appendages. Nope, they appeared to be intact.

"I just noticed how pointy they are."

"Pointy?" Damn. Had he just squeaked?

"Erect," John growled.

"Oh, that's...uhm...bad?"

John stepped into Rodney's personal space. "Not at all. In fact, I've got the same thing happening right this second."

Rodney gulped, then looked down at John's chest. He couldn't fail to notice how close they were standing to each other.

"Your nipples aren't erect," Rodney said, feeling the beginning of a panic attack starting to set in.

John leaned over and god, _breathed_ right into his ear. "I never said it was my nipples."


End file.
